Beauty And The Beast, A Feudal Fairytale
by Crystal heart 255
Summary: When the cold and heartless Lord of the western lands angers the gods, an Enchantress is sent by the gods to deliver the ultimate test... And he fails... Now, transformed into a hideous beast, he must find a human and fall in love with her and earn her love in order to lift the curse... Will he succeed? Or will he remain a beast forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cruelty Of Fate

Known throughout the land, the great dog demon was known and feared for his coldness and Cruelty. His servants all cowered before him, save for the little girl that had come into his care some time ago. He killed mercilessly, looked down on humanity with disgust and hatred. He was a beautiful being with long silver hair and golden eyes. Women threw themselves at him when he saw them as nothing more than playthings... He was completely cold and heartless...

But then, one winters night, and elderly human woman came to his beautiful castle and boldly requested a place to stay out of the bitter cold... The stoic demon Lord laughed cruelly, taunting the poor old woman as his guests laughed heartily as well...

" You must be insane..." The Lord said grinning wickedly, " What could a filthy human hagg like you offer me?!"

The old woman pulled a lovely red rose from her kimono and held it out to the Lord with a Shakey hand. The Lord sneered as he plucked the rose from the women's hand and inspected it with distaste...

" Do you honestly think I would let you stay here because of a stupid flower?!" The Lord demanded angrily.

" My lord..." A fox demoness spoke up timidly, " it is only one night..."

" Do not address me unless I give you permission Sheila... You are but a lowly servant..." The Lord growled angrily, causing Sheila to cry.

Turning back to the old woman, he regarded her with disgust once again, before crushing the lovely rose and throwing it in her face...

" You are a fool..." The Lord sneered, " Get out of my site human filth..."

The Lord let out his poison whip then and began swinging it around him, about to let it fly, when...

" Stop!" A little girl with a lopsided pony tail on the side of her head ran in front of the old woman and attempted to shield her from her Lord's attack, " She's just a little old lady!

The Lord immediately called back his poison whip and knelt in front of the little girl, placing a gentle hand on her head.

" She is trespassing little one, I tried to ask her to leave nicely, but she refuses to listen..." The Lord said, gently stroking her head.

The old woman smiled warmly at the child who put herself in harm's way, just to protect herself, a stranger...

"My lord, it seems quite odd, you say you hate humans, and yet here you are with a human child... Tell me, why is she not the same filthy creature I am?" The old woman asked smugly.

" None of your concern!" The Lord growled angrily, " Leavey castle at one!"

"This is your one and only chance to reconsider..." The old woman cackled. " May I please trade you this rose... For a room?"

" Get out of my house!" The Lord roared angrily, his patience snapped.

The Lord growled angrily at the old woman and raised his clawed hand, ready to strike her... But he couldn't... As his hand came hurtling towards her, the old woman reached out and grabbed his wrist, efficiently immobilizing him...

" Forgive me for what I'm about to do, my sweet child, but I must teach your master a lessonin manners..." The old woman said, smiling sadly as she patted the child's head while still grasping the Lord's wrist in her other hand...

" What the hell?!" The Lord roared angrily, " Your an elderly human wench! How can you possibly be stronger than me?!"

Smirking, the old woman's eyes began to glow an eerie neon blue as the Lord's little imp advisor came running into the room, fear evident in his big yellow eyes...

" Milord! Milord!" The little toad said frantically, " Get away from that creature! She is very very dangerous milord!"

But it was too late... The old hagg before him began to alter and change shape as a brilliant blast of golden light erupted from the woman who held his wrist... The creature he had sorely mistaken as a human... The Lord's eyes got wide as long golden hair replaced the aged grey that had once cascaded down her back...the being in front of him was incredibly tall, her ethereal beauty showing him that truly she was not of this world...

" Lord Sesshomaru... Lord of the western lands and son of the great dog general, inutaisho, you are known far and wide for your hate and Cruelty towards all creatures, but you are most cruel towards humans... The gods have appointed me to deal out your punishment... You have until the last petal on my rose withers and falls... Your punishment will be lifted by then... If you can learn to love a human and earn her love by then..." The enchantress said as she began glowing brightly...

By now, the entire household was terrified, screaming and running from the frightening entity... The Lord fell to his knees in fright, even though fright was beneath him, this creature surpassed even his mighty power... And this frightened him greatly...

" Please... My lady... I knew not who you were!' the Lord said trembling.

" It is too late... I've already seen that there is no love in your heart... Lord Sesshomaru, I place a curse on you and your castle and all the people who are present!" The enchantress said, her voice taking on an eerie whistling sound as her immense power swirled around her.

The Lord was hit suddenly with a burst of energy and pain consumed him as the Enchantresses power pulsed around him... The Lord roared as his body grew five times it's original size and white/ gold fur began sprouting all over his body... Large golden horns sprouted from his forehead and his hands and feet became massive paws with long sharp dagger like claws... His face elongated and his fangs grew larger and sharper, giving him a frightening snarling look... With one final roar of pain as his large wolf like tail appeared, completing the transformation...

" You must learn to love a human... And earn her love by the time the last petal falls... If you do not... You, your household and all of your distinguished guests will be cursed for all eternity..." The Enchantress said gravely...

The Lord turned beast roared mournfully as the Enchantress disappeared, leaving the magic to sweep throughout the castle, turning every inhabitant into the last object they touched...

(THERES THE FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS VERSION OF MY KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU FANFIC😊)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A Dark Curse

The beast roared angrily as he surveyed the damage done by the damned Enchantress... His once beautiful and glorious castle was engulfed in darkness now, the beautiful paintings of glorious Demoness's and fairies that once adorned the walls transformed in to hideous monsters... The whole castle had turned black, outside, the sun was buried behind black stormy snow clouds, and the ground had already begun to turn white with snow... The Lord's servants had all been transformed into various different objects... Silverware, pots, pans, tables, footstools, dishes... The castle seemstress was turned into a massive wardrobe, the cook into the very stove he cooked with... Truly, it was a living nightmare... All the Lord's had been turned into candelabras and the ladies had been turned into feather dusters... Lord Erasa and Lady Ereana of the north were furious with the Lord of the west...

" Why couldn't you have just let her stay!" Lady Ereana cried hysterical, " Look at what you've done to us!"

" Calm yourself, my love..." Lord Erasa stated calmly, wrapping his metal arms around his mate, " We can do nothing now... And putting the blame on someone else will not help the current situation... We must hope our Lord will meet a human female who can break this terrible curse..."

The beast would never admit it... But he felt horrible about condemning his entire household and guests to such a horrible fate...

" How in the hell can I ever hope to fall in love with a damn human!" The beast roared angrily, " I hate them now more then ever!"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

" Come on you guys!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily, " we've got to find the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku does!"

" Inuyasha... Please calm down... We could ask your brother for help... He hates Naraku just as much as we do..." Kagome said smiling.

Honestly, despite him trying to kill her on a number of occasions, she found the demon Lord to be quite handsome... Just as Inuyasha was about to argue, a powerful blast of energy radiated throughout the land, and all thoughts of the once well known terrifying Lord vanished from they're minds, as well as all the minds of the villagers under his protection... The once powerful demon Lord was now completely and utterly forgotten...

" What was that?!" Kagome asked worriedly.

It felt as if someone had stripped something vital from her memory...

" Hey... What is wrong lady Kagome?" Miroku asked worriedly.

" I... I don't know..." Kagome said worriedly, " I just... Feel like I forgot about someone important... Inuyasha, didn't you have a brother or something who was really important?"

Inuyasha busted out laughing, followed by Sango and Miroku joining them in thier laughter...

" That's a good one Kagome! I've always been an only child!" Inuyasha said laughing.

Kagome was very troubled, but she didn't know why... But something seemed very very wrong... And Kagome was determined to get to the bottom of it once and for all...

" Hey guys... I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden... Sango? Can I borrow Kilala?" Kagome asked, suddenly sick at her stomach.

" Sure Kagome..." Sango said worriedly.

Kagome said thanks and quickly got on kilala's back and they began heading back to the bone eaters well...

A few days later in Kagome's time...

Kagome walked slowly out of the well, her mind in a complete fog as to why she'd come home to begin with... Reaching the house, she slowly slid the door open and stepped inside...

" I'm home, Mama..." Kagome sighed softly.

Kagome's mother came bustling in from the kitchen beaming a bright smile...

"Oh Kagome! It's so good to have you home dear! What made you decide to come home?!" Mama Higurashi asked.

" I... I don't remember... It was about someone in inuyasha's family... But I can't remember who..." Kagome said aggravated.

" Inuyasha's older brother perhaps?" Mama Higurashi asked smiling.

" Who?! Inuyasha doesn't have any brothers!" Kagome gasped in surprise.

Mama Higurashi stared at her daughter in puzzlement.

' What would cause her to forget someone she admired so?!' Mama Higurashi thought worriedly.

Kagome watched as her mother went out of sight for a few moments, to reappear a few moments later with her favorite purple digital camera...

" Here sweetheart, look at these pictures and see if you recognize him..." Mama Higurashi said, handing the camera to her daughter.

Kagome scanned through the pictures on her camera of a very handsome demon that slightly resembled inuyasha... Suddenly, her head began to hurt as images of the demon Lord flickered through her mind. Her memory was trying to return to her, but someone or something was blocking it...

" Does he look familiar dear?" Mama asked.

" Yes... He does look very familiar... But I can't remember him..." Kagome said sadly, " What do you think it means mama?!"

" Maybe someone has it in for the handsome Lord, and that's why you and your friends can't remember him... You said there are witches and demons over there who can use dark magic... Correct?" Mama asked kindly.

" Yes, absolutely!" Kagome said smiling, " I've got to figure out a way to find him and warn him! But... I can't even remember where it is he lives..."

" Well... Let's see now... He's a powerful demon Lord, correct? Are demonic aura's different from one another?" Mama asked.

" Yes... They are each a different color." Kagome said.

"Then there's your answer, dear... Just look for his color aura and your bound to find it..." Mama said hugging her daughter gently...

" There is one more thing you need to know darling... He doesn't like humans... Do you still wish to help him?" Mama asked.

" Yes... Everyone has good in them... I believe there's good in him too..." Kagome said smiling warmly.

"That's my good girl... You be careful over there..." Mama said hugging Kagome, " And let me know if he's ok..."

" Alright mama... Give Gramps and Sota a hug for me when they get home... And let them know that I will come home again as soon as my task is over..." Kagome said, hugging her mother one last time...

Mama Higurashi walked her daughter to the well and sighed sadly as the blue light once again flashed and her daughter was wisked away 500 years in the past...

" Be safe... My precious little girl..." Mama Higurashi said sadly as she turned and went back into her home...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pain Of Forgetting

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, the Beast had slowly began to realize that there was more to the curse then he had first realized... He, as well as everyone else in the castle were beginning to forget who and what they once were... The Beast was slowly beginning to fall into a deep depression, for how could he hope for someone to break the spell when he was so hideous?!

Meanwhile, Kagome was beginning to grow more and more upset over the past few months because of the demon Lord she had forgotten... She still got glimpses of past encounters with him, the most recent of him patting a little girl on the head after she'd asked the demon if Kagome could stay and visit with her a bit. The girl was ecstatic when her Lord simply nodded his head and went to sit by a large oak tree to watch over them... As the memory faded, Kagome felt warmth on her cheek and realized that she was crying for the strange demon Lord... Perhaps it was because of her endless kindness that knew no bounds, but she wanted desperately to help him with whatever it was that was threatening him...

" You've been awfully quiet Kagome..." Sango said worriedly, " Are you ok?"

" Yeah... I'm just... Anxious I guess..." Kagome said smiling.

Sango, thinking of Kagome as her little sister, put a gentle hand on her shoulder, reminding her that she was there for her should Kagome ever need a friend to talk to...

" Thank you Sango..." Kagome said, knowing what she was saying silently.

Sango smiled warmly as they continued they're journey...

After a few more hours, a powerful whirlwind appeared in front of the group and Koga strolled casually up to Kagome, gently taking her hand as he usually did, his blue eyes shining with warmth and affection...

" Hey Kagome... How have you been?" Koga asked warmly...

"Honestly, I could be a lot better..." Kagome said smiling sadly.

Koga was immediately on alert as to why his Kagome was upset, so he quickly ushered her away from the others to a nearby river and locked eyes with her, silently telling her to tell him what was wrong...

" Koga... Have you ever heard of a demon Lord with long silver hair and golden eyes?" Kagome asked hopefully.

" Hmmm..." Koga said seriously, " No, not that I'm aware of... Should I?"

" Uh... Well, I keep getting these flashes in my head, before you changed towards humans, your wolves attacked a human village and a little girl was attacked as well... She was with him in my vision..." Kagome said worriedly, " I need to know who he is... Something really bad is going on, and I want to help him whatever way I can...,"

Koga was silent for several long moments before he got up and glared at Kagome angrily... Taken aback by his sudden hostility towards her, Kagome shot to her feet, attempting to figure out what she'd done wrong, but he refused to hear any of it...

" Kagome... You of all people know I'm not that cruel... I would never consciously allow my wolves to hurt an innocent child... Human or demon..." Koga growled angrily, " I think its best if we don't run into each other for a while..."

Then, Koga was gone in a flash, his wolves disappearing behind him in the distance...

A few days later, Kagome dug out her digital camera out of her backpack and requested for sango to follow her to the nearby hotspring so they could bathe and have girl talk together...

"Sango, do you recognize him?" Kagome asked, handing Sango her camera after they got settled in the soothing water...

" No... But he sure is handsome..." Sango said smiling wistfully, " Who is he?"

" That's the thing... I don't know... I get getting flashbacks, like I know him from somewhere... But I have no idea where from! It's like there's a fog that won't let me remember him..." Kagome said worriedly, " Am I crazy?"

"No... If this is really bothering you, maybe you should tell inuyasha... He kind of reminds me of him except for the dog ears... He doesn't have any and inuyasha does..." Sango said smiling, " Do you have any idea why someone would erase your memory of him?"

"No I don't... But I'd like to know why someone would target him... He doesn't seem like the friendliest person in the world... But I still can't help feeling like he... He needs my help..." Kagome said worriedly.

" I'm on your side no matter what you choose little sister..." Sango said, smiling warmly.

Kagome returned her smile before they both got out and got dressed. They then headed back to camp where the others awaited them... Inuyasha had been very quiet the past few weeks, due to Kagome's strange behaviour... She seemed so sad all the time, here lately, he'd even ignored kikyo when she called him, just so he could stay by Kagome's side and make sure she was ok... He refused to tell the others, but he was very concerned about her...

Meanwhile, about three thousand miles to the west, the forest surrounding the Beast's castle had turned black and gnarled, giving the forest a terribly frightening aura about it... The beast roared angrily as he paced his wing, the west wing of his castle as he tried and failed to remember exactly who he was... It was driving him mad... Suddenly, the door to his rooms slowly eased open, and he growled angrily at first... That is, until he saw the the shadow of the little doll with crystal eyes and a lopsided pony tail on her head...

" Don't be sad any more my lord..." The little doll said sadly, " We still care alot about you, no matter what your appearance is..."

The little doll smiled shyly up at the beast as he reached down and picked her up, cradling her in his powerful arms... She was such a tiny little thing, he wanted to be certain that he did not harm her...

" Thank you little one... Now, it is time for bed..." The Beast said warmly.

The Beast gently carried the little doll to her room and gently placed on her bed... His little one surprised him by kissing his cheek, before snuggling into the fluffy pillows and quickly falling asleep...

' That was the first time anyone ever kissed me...' the Beast thought warmly...

Looking at the child one last time, the Beast sighed heavily and retired to the west wing...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Enchantress's Rules

The Beast roared mournfully as he roamed his suite of rooms, his heart about to break at the thought of his little ward as nothing more than a little doll for all eternity... It had been four months since the curse had been placed on him and his castle... The Beast went into his parlor where his enchanted rose lay encased under a glass jar to ensure its protection and noticed that one of his self portraits had escaped destruction from his rage... He growled as he studied the portrait of the man he once was... Long white hair blowing in the wind, piercing golden eyes, powerful build... He used to be so glorious... So dashing...

" I used to be magnificent..." The Beast growled sadly, " And because of that damned Enchantress, I'm cursed to be a monster!"

Rage filling him anew, the Beast roared angrily, as he swiped his massive paw through the portrait...

" Oh... Such a shame... That was a rather nice portrait of you..." The Enchantress said sadly, " You looked quite handsome indeed..."

The Beast turned and roared angrily at the offending wench before him...

" How dare you show your face here after what you've done! You ruined all of our lives!" The Beast roared angrily.

"Hmmm... You certainly are more dramatic then what I thought you would be..." The Enchantress mused, " I see you haven't adapted very well, have you?"

" Of course not!" The Beast growled angrily, " What person could ever adapt to being this?!"

" I came with a message from the gods... You have ten years to fall in love with a human and earn her love in return... You must learn to love..." The Enchantress said sadly and vanished.

Where the Enchantress once stood, a beautiful looking glass lay in her spot adorned with crystal roses and glittering gold... The Beast growled angrily at the mirror, but placed it next to the rose for safe keeping, just in case something bad would happen if it were accidentally broken... He'd learned his lesson the hard way when he'd picked the rose up a few months ago in rage and destroyed two of the petals by accident... Chunks of the castle had broken off and everyone in the castle found it just a little bit harder to move then it had previously been for them... Unlike a normal rose, this rose consisted of exactly sixty petals... The Beast picked up the mirror and looked into it, but he was curious about the rose, so he ignored his reflection and began to talk...

" Mirror, can you help me call the Enchantress? I wish to speak to her..." The Beast rumbled.

The mirror flashed a brilliant light blue light and a moment later, the Enchantress appeared in front of the Beast when the light faded.

" Aw, my lord, how can I help you?" The Enchantress asked with a knowing smile.

" The rose you left me has sixty petals on it... Why is that?" The beast asked.

" Hmmm... It's nice to see you've actually become a bit more civilized... How ironic..." The Enchantress mused grinning, hearing him growl, she continued, " The rose has sixty petals on it, because the end of each year that the curse is not broken, six petals will fall, thus causing a bit of your castle to fall with them... Know this also... Every guest and every member of your household will lose a little bit of they're mobility each year as well..."

" What happens if I can't break the curse?" The Beast asked worriedly, his little companion and servant in mind.

" If the curse is not broken before the last petal falls, they will fully transform into they objects they are now and sleep for all eternity... And you will remain a beast forever..." The Enchantress said sadly, " I wish you the best my lord... Farewell..."

And with that, the Enchantress disappeared once again...

Meanwhile, back with Kagome and her friends...

" Kagome, do you still remember that demon you showed the pictures of?" Sango asked.

" No... I still get flashes of him from time to time... But other than that... Nothing..." Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha had snuck off to go see kikyo, so that left Kagome with Sango, Miroku, and shippo...

" Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly, " Why have you been so sad lately?"

"Uh... I'm ok Shippo... Just missing my family is all..." Kagome lied easily.

Luckily Shippo believed her because shortly after that, he fell asleep in her lap...

AUTHORS NOTES: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT... IM KIND OF MAKING THIS UP AS I GO... I DO HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO FAR...😊


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strangers In My House

" ALRIGHT! THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! I HOPE YOU ALL THINK IS AS GOOD AS I HOPE IT IS! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 5: Strangers In My House

It had been several weeks now since the last time Kagome visited her time, so when Inuyasha decided they would make camp for the night, he pulled Kagome aside so that he could speak with her away from the others...

" Hey... How come it's been so long since you've asked me to let you go home for a visit?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

The truth was, Kagome found herself to be so worried over that that no one aside from her and her mother remember the handsome demon Lord, she hadn't even thought of her family in weeks... She suddenly missed them very much...

" Why don't you take and go home for a while? We'll be ok here for a few weeks... I'm sure Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could use a rest as well..." Inuyasha said placing a hand on her shoulder, " Besides, I'd love to try some more of your strange foods..."

" Uh... Are you sure it's ok with you guys?" Kagome asked.

Really she hated to leave her friends for selfish reasons when she knew they needed her...

" It's fine lady Kagome..." Miroku said smiling warmly, " You need to see your family, I'm sure they are worried sick by now..."

" He's right Kagome... We all know how much your family means to you... Well be fine..." Shippo said sniffing.

Poor little shippo always got sad when Kagome left to go home but he always tried to be happy for her sake...

" Oh Shippo..." Kagome said warmly as she gathered him in her arms, " I'll come back, I always do, don't i?"

Shippo sniffled a bit more before breaking into a huge grin and nodding happily...

" Maybe next time I can take you and Sango and Miroku with me... I've been studying the well with Kaede and she actually was able to pass through it after I touched her hand. We'll all plan a trip to my era when I come back! " Kagome said excitedly, " How does that sound?!"

Everyone was extremely excited as Kagome hopped on kilala's back and disappeared over the horizon, little did they know, the danger that awaited Kagome at the bone eaters well...

Three days later, the bone eaters well...

Kagome was beginning to feel light and happy as she thought about seeing her loving family and friends in her own time once again... But in the shadows of the forest surrounding the well, the dark half demon Naraku sat and watched as the lovely young priestess came closer to the strange well that always smelled of her intoxicating sweet scent... As he watched her over the years, he'd begun to develop feelings for the girl... Unlike kikyo, he did not wish to kill the girl before him, no... He wanted her to love him... It was the one wish he intended to make on the jewel of four souls once it was made whole once again... He would for Kagome to fall hopelessly in love with him... She was the most beautiful creature in all the land and he would stop at nothing to make her his forever...

Kilala's fur bristled as Naraku stepped out from behind the trees, just as Kagome was preparing to enter the well, causing her to gasp and back away quickly...

" I mean you no harm lady Kagome..." Naraku said bowing, " I merely wish to speak with you..." Naraku said bowing respectfully.

Puzzled by his strange actions and using her title to address her formally, Kagome turned her head slightly and stared at Naraku in confusion...

" Why do you not wish me any harm? You never regretted harming me or my friends in the past..." Kagome said bluntly.

" Things have... Changed... I find that I've grown attached to a member of your group, and I don't wish to fight any longer..." Naraku said quietly.

" Uh... Songo's is in love with Miroku... I'm afraid she's unavailable... And Kikyo isn't part of our group, but she and Inuyasha are in love with each other..." Kagome said in confusion, " Who else is there?"

Naraku chuckled softly at her confusion... He found her simply adorable...

" It is you my little priestess..." Naraku purred, gently pulling her into his arms from behind her...

Kagome eeped and spun around and Naraku took the opportunity to capture her sweet lips in a gentle kiss... Kagome's whole body shook as she fought her reaction to his warm lips against hers, warning bells blaring a warning in her head... No matter what, Naraku was the enemy, he'd done far too much wrong to be forgiven so easily... But her powers were no where to be found... Something was very very wrong... When Naraku finally released Kagome, gasped in some much needed air before backing a good distance away... When she finally had enough breath, she spoke with fear in her voice, as well as anger...

" What is it that you want?" Kagome asked, still a bit shocked at his actions...

" I am tired of being a villian, quite honestly... You see... I've fallen in love... And I wish to marry the girl I've fallen for..." Naraku said smiling warmly.

Well... To him it might have seemed warm, but to Kagome, it sent shivers down her spine...

" And... Who exactly is it you've fallen for?" Kagome asked nervously.

Now Naraku smiled darkly as he once again pinned Kagome in place as his hands roamed her lovely curves possessively...

" It is you I want as my wife... Will you marry me?" Naraku growled seductively.

Kagome gulped and quickly wiggled herself free of Naraku's grasp and ran to the well, Kilala protectively in front her and shielding her from Naraku's intense gaze...

" I... I... Uh... Um..." Kagome stuttered as her hands fluttered nervously in front of her, " I'm very flattered Naraku... But I uh... I need time to get to know you better... Maybe we can talk a bit more later..."

"I can love you unlike any other man in the world Kagome... I can give you anything you want..." Naraku said, once again pulling her against him, " Will you give me a chance?"

Kagome didn't know what to say... Her mother always taught her that every person and every creature had good in them... On the one hand, Naraku had destroyed so many lives, hurt countless innocent people, all in pursuit of the stupid shikon jewel... But on the other hand, her heart went out to his plea for someone to love him and give him a chance... Sighing, Kagome gently eased out of his grasp once again and looked into his ruby red eyes...

" Alright Naraku... I'm not saying I'm agreeing to marry you... Despite how much pain and heartache you caused me and my friends, I will try to trust you..." Kagome said smiling nervously, " As for marrying you, you'd have to give me a chance to get to know you a bit better to see if there are any mutual feelings between us... I'd like to try and be friends first..."

" Ah, my dear little priestess... Thank you for believing in me!" Naraku said grinning as he moved to once again scoop her up into his arms, only to come up empty handed...

" You didn't let me finish.." Kagome said suspiciously, " There are a few tests you need to pass before I even think about trusting you..."

Naraku grinned, knowing full well the type of tests she was going to request of him, and it was a small price to pay for her favor... Bowing respectfully in front of her, Naraku gently took Kagome's hand and placed the jewel in her palm, effectively causing her mouth to drop open in surprise...

" The jewel is yours, my lady... And worry not, Sango's brother is free of me... Kagura is taking him to your friends as we speak..." Naraku said smiling, once again placing a kiss on her hand..." I truly have changed..."

" Ten years..." Kagome said sighing heavily in defeat.

" Kagome?" Naraku asked in confusion.

" You have ten years to correct the wrongs you've dealt to all of my friends as well as myself... Prove that you can change... And I will consider marrying you..." Kagome said tiredly.

Naraku grinned as Kagome jumped through the well...

' Rest assured my dear little priestess, I'll put on such a memorable performance, by the time ten years is up, you'll be begging me to take you as my wife..." Naraku thought wickedly before disappearing into the shadows...

Finally able to move, Kilala roared angrily and took to the air, intent on getting back to her mistress and other friends, just in case the evil half breed decided to attack while Kagome was away...

Back in Kagome's era...

" Mama! I'm home again!" Kagome called as she wondered through the house, " That's strange, where is everyone?"

Kagome jumped when she heard a noise upstairs in her room and rushed upstairs, expecting to see inuyasha in her room... You can't imagine her shock seeing her high school friends, Yuka, Eri and Yumi sitting on her bed watching TV...

" What are you guys doing here?!" Kagome asked happily.

The three girls squealed happily and grabbed they're best friend in a vicious bear hug...

" Sorry for the surprise, Kagome!" Yuka said giggling, " Your mom and grandfather took Sota to the theme park in Florida..."

" And since they weren't sure when you'd be back, they thought it would be nice to get Sota's mind off of you being so sick all the time..." Eri said smiling.

" How is that health spa your mom's been sending you to anyway?" Yumi asked, " You look like your feeling much better..."

" Yeah... It helps alot... But they made me come home early because of a development there..." Kagome said worriedly.

" Which was what exactly?" Yuka asked worriedly.

" A dangerous man is roaming around near the spa my family sent me too... And he's recently developed feelings for me..." Kagome said quickly, praying they didn't hear that last part...

" What?!" All three girls squealed at once...

" Um..." Kagome stuttered nervously.

" How dangerous exactly is this guy?!" Yuka demanded.

" Well... He uh... Killed alot of people..." Kagome stuttered nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

So for the next four hours, Kagome had to inform her friends of the deadly convict that has requested her to be his wife...

Over the next week, Kagome forgot about Naraku's proposal and began enjoying the life of a normal teenager once again.

Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and his friends were traveling west, when they began hearing strange tales of some sort of beast roaming the western woods... The forest was rumored to be cursed, for several villagers swear that the wood are plunged into an eternal winter... Curiosity getting the better of them, inuyasha and his friends decided to investigate, thinking that perhaps it was Naraku hoping to entice them there with jewel shards.

" I'm tired!" Shippo complained for the fifth time that day... " When are we gonna get there?!"

" We'll get there soon..." Inuyasha said uneasily, " I can sense... Something, but I'm not sure what it is..."

The blackness of the western woods suddenly loomed in the distance in front of the group as a freezing wind made all of them shiver violently... Although it was a warm spring day, the woods up ahead were dead and black... And the strangest thing of all was the blanket of snow covering the ground ahead of them, right at the start of the treeline...

" What the hell?!" Inuyasha barked in confusion, " It was nice and warm a few miles back! What the hell would cause the weather to change so damn fast?!"

" I don't know inuyasha..." Miroku said in awe, " These woods are flowing with magic... I'm not sure if we should be here..."

" Hell, you all wanted to see if the damn rumors about the beast are true or not... We'll keep searching the area, and if we don't find any jewel shards, we'll high tail it out of here, ok?" Said grumpily.

Sango and Miroku visibly gulped while Shippo shivered on Miroku's shoulder while Inuyasha began leading them through the forest... After a few hours, Inuyasha began to get an uneasy feeling as the forest seemed to close in around them... The ice and snow whipped around them in an icy wind, stinging they're cheeks and bringing tears to their eyes as they continued to blindly fight thier way through the growing storm...

" Inuyasha!" Miroku called over the howling winds, " Maybe we should turn back! We're lost!"

" I ain't lost!" Inuyasha growled defensively, " It's just hard to see in this damn now storm is all!"

They argued back and forth like that for a while until they began to hear terrifying growls and snarls surrounding them...

" Uh... Inuyasha?!" Shippo said shivering fearfully.

" Ha, don't worry Shippo! I'll get rid of them with my tetsaiga!" Inuyasha said grinning as he took out his sword...

But the sword never transformed... Inuyasha's eyes got wide as his demonic powers suddenly vanished as well... Leaving a human Inuyasha standing defensively against hundreds of glowing ice blue eyes...

" Don't worry Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted standing defensively in front of the others, " Wind tunnel!"

Miroku removed his prayer beads and his power hand unleashed the awesome power of the wind tunnel... For a few seconds anyway... Just as quickly as the wind tunnel had appeared, it stopped... Everyone gasped as they stared at what was once the most powerful weapon in all of Feudal Japan, turned into a goal hand... The wind tunnel was gone from Miroku's hand leaving not even a scar behind...

The carnivorous beasts that glared from the blackness of the forest, and began growling anew as they came out into the open...

" Everyone run for it!" Sango shouted frantically.

As soon as the group began to run, humongous snow leopards began chasing them, none were able to defend themselves... Thankfully, it didn't take long before they reached a massive black castle adorned with frightening looking gargoyle like creatures and formidable spikes all over every wall... Quicky using his untransformed sword, Inuyasha easily picked the lock on the gate and he and the others quickly went through and slammed the gate shut, leaving the snow leopards snarling angrily on the other side... All five of them were bleeding badly from the leopards attacks as they made thier way into the dark and foreboding castle...

" Oh no! Oh no!" A little sword said worriedly, " Everyone one be very quiet! The intruders must leave at once! The Lord will be most angry if he finds them here!"

" Oh come now..." One little female feather duster said happily, " The castle hasn't seen a visitor in so long! Hello my friends! Your most welcome here!"

The entire group jumped, needless to say... Miroku grabbed the candelabra that was near him and shone the light around the dark room...

" Uh... Hello?" Miroku asked nervously, " Is someone there?!"

" My special lady is right sir!" A man's voice said close to Miroku's ear, " Your welcome to stay for the night!"

Miroku and the others gasped and began frantically looking around for the strange voices...

" Who are you?!" Miroku gasped squinting in the darkness...

" Over here silly!" The candelabra said, tapping his shoulder...

Miroku yelled and quickly dropped the living candelabra and he the others quickly huddled together in fear...

" Ah my friends, what could us tiny household objects do to hurt you, my friends?!" The candelabra said, laughing heartily, " You have nothing to fear from us!"

Miroku gasped and dropped the candelabra when he realized not only could it talk, but it also had a face with humanlike features!

" What the hell?!" Inuyasha said in confusion.

" Now look what you've done!" The sword squeaked nervously as it hopped over, " I hope you all are happy!"

Suddenly a cart zoomed in and ran over the sword, stopping in front of Inuyasha.

" My you are a cute one! " The teapot on the tray giggled, " Would you like some tea? Perfect for a cold winters night!"

The teapot quickly filled a cup and the cup hopped into inuyasha's hand.

" Um... Thanks..." Inuyasha said, too shocked to attempt any kind of conversation.

But as Inuyasha began to drink his tea, the cup let out a very feminine giggle, and Inuyasha gasped to find that the cup had a very prominent blush on her cheeks...

" I'm sorry sir..." The teacup said shyly, " I'm a bit ticklish..."

The voice sounded to be around Kagome's age...

"It's ok..." Inuyasha said laughing nervously...

Suddenly, an eerie whistling wind blew throughout the castle as two double doors burst open with a loud menacing growl... Inuyasha and his friends began to shake as a large creature prowled into the parlor on all fours, growing angrily...

" There are strangers here..." The beast growled angrily, prowling closer and closer to the group...

" Please, my lord..." The little teapot said shivering, " They were lost in the woods cold and injured... We thought it would be ok for them to stay just for one night..."

The beast roared angrily and pinned his golden glare on Inuyasha...

" What do you humans want here?!" The Beast demanded, " Why have you come here?!"

" Im sorry..." Inuyasha said nervously, " My friends and I got lost and were attacked by leopards... We just needed a place to stay!"

" Your not welcome here!" The beast growled angrily, " But I'll give you a place you can stay..."

The Beast then grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and Sango, Miroku and Shippo were hulled under his other massive arm as the four friends were dragged mercilessly to the dungeon...


End file.
